gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Magical World 2
Bandai Namco released Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life in Japan back in 2013. Last year, Nintendo brought the game over to North America and Europe as “Disney Magical World”. Now we’re hearing that a sequel is in development. This week's Famitsu reveals the existence of Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2 (which should be Disney Magical World 2 if/when it comes over), and it's heading to 3DS. Bandai Namco will be sharing more details at an event scheduled for July 6. Some parts of this will be broadcasted on the Bandai Channel. It's not live yet, but the official website will be located here. Disney Magical World 2, the follow up to the popular franchise, lets players enjoy a variety of new adventures in six Disney-themed worlds, such as exploring the world of Disney Frozen, dancing with Disney princesses or soaring through special Magical Dream events. Players will encounter and interact with well-known characters like Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Ariel, Donald Duck and Daisy Duck. The game launches Oct. 14. A release date and price for Disney Magical World 2 coming on October 14, 2016. Gameplay Disney Magical World 2 is a life simulation game. Features from its predecessor include building furniture, clothing, using ingredients. There are new features such as riding a boat, the game well also come with new characters from Mickey Mouse and Friends, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Fantasia, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Winnie the Pooh, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Hercules and Frozen. Gallery 01_DMW2.jpg 02_DMW2.jpg 03_DMW2.jpg 04_DMW2.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World 05_DMW2.jpg|Alice in Wonderland's World 06_DMW2.jpg|Winnie the Pooh's World 07_DMW2.jpg|The Little Mermaid's World 08_DMW2.jpg|Lilo & Stitch's World 09_DMW2.jpg|Frozen's World Photos DMW2_-_Mickey_Happy.png DMW2_-_Mickey's_Transformed.jpg Disney-27.jpg Disney-70.jpg Disney-71.jpg Main_disney-magic.jpg Hosts_Daisy_Duck.jpg DMW2_-_Mii_and_Daisy_Duck.png DMW2_-_Chip_Dale_and_Mii.png Disney-12.jpg Minnie_Mouse_and_Mii_-_DMW2.jpg Meet_Pinocchio_-_DMW2.jpg DMW2_-_Mii_and_Pinocchio.jpg Pinocchio_DF_-_DMW2_02.jpg Disney-69.jpg AIW_DF_-_DMW2_02.jpg DMW2_-_Hosted_Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg DMW2_-_Pooh_with_Pals_and_Mii.jpg DMW2_-_Ariel_and_Flounder.jpg Hosts_Ariel.jpg DMW2_-_Mii_And_Ariel.jpg Disney-42.jpg Ariel_Flounder_Sebastian_and_Mii_-_DMW2.jpg Lilo_&_Stitch_-_DMW2.jpg Lilo_and_Stitch_Hula_Dancer_-_DMW2.jpg Anna_Elsa_Olaf_and_Mii_-_DMW2.jpg Screenshots Disney Characters DMW2_-_Mickey_Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW2_-_Minnie_Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW2_-_Donald_Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW2_-_DaisyDuck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW2_-_Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW2_-_Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW2_-_Chip.jpg|Chip Chipmunk DMW2_-_Dale.jpg|Dale Chipmunk DMW2_-_Clarice.jpg|Clarice Chipmunk DMW2_-_Huey_Duck.jpg|Huey Duck DMW2_-_Dewey_Duck.jpg|Dewey Duck DMW2_-_Louie_Duck.jpg|Louie Duck DMW2_-_Scrooge_McDuck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck DMW2_-_Practical_Pig.jpg|Practical Pig DMW2_-_Fifer_Pig.jpg|Fifer Pig DMW2_-_Fiddler_Pig.jpg|Fidder Pig DMW2_-_Snow_White.jpg|Snow White DMW2_-_The_Prince.jpg|The Prince DMW2_-_Doc.jpg|Doc DMW2_-_Grumpy.jpg|Grumpy DMW2_-_Happy.jpg|Happy DMW2_-_Sleepy.jpg|Sleepy DMW2_-_Bashful.jpg|Bashful DMW2_-_Sneezy.jpg|Sneezy DMW2_-_Dopey.jpg|Dopey DMW2_-_Master_Yen_Sid.jpg|Master Yen Sid DMW2_-_Alice.jpg|Alice DMW2_-_White_Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit DMW2_-_Doorknob.jpg|Doorknob DMW2_-_Mad_Hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter DMW2_-_March_Hare.jpg|March Hare DMW2_-_Cheshire_Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat DMW2_-The_King_of_Hearts.jpg|The King of Hearts DMW2_-_The_Queen_of_Hearts.jpg|The Queen of Hearts DMW2_-_Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg|Winnie The Pooh DMW2_-_Piglet.jpg|Piglet DMW2_-_Roo.jpg|Roo DMW2_-_Tigger.jpg|Tigger DMW2_-_Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit DMW2_-_Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore DMW2_-_Kanga.jpg|Kanga DMW2_-_Owl.jpg|Owl DMW2_-_Ariel.jpg|Ariel DMW2_-_Flounder.jpg|Flounder DMW2_-_Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian DMW2_-_King_Triton.jpg|King Triton DMW2_-_Lilo.jpg|Lilo DMW2_-_Stitch.jpg|Stitch DMW2_-_Dr._Jumba_Jookika.jpg|Dr. Jumba Jookiba DMW2_-_Pleakley.jpg|Pleakley DMW2_-_Anna.jpg|Anna DMW2_-_Elsa.jpg|Elsa DMW2_-_Olaf.jpg|Olaf DMW2_-_Pabbie.jpg|Pabble DMW2_-_Marshmallow.jpg|Marshmallow Meet the Disney Characters Disney Characters DMW2_-_Mickey_Mouse_Meet.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW2_-_Minnie_Mouse_Meet.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW2_-_Donald_Duck_Meet.jpg|Donald Duck DMW2_-_Daisy_Duck_Meet.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW2_-_Goofy_Meet.jpg|Goofy DMW2_-_Clarice_Meet.jpg|Clarice Chipmunk DMW2_-_Snow_White_Meet.jpg|Snow White DMW2_-_Pinocchio_Meet.jpg|Pinocchio DMW2_-_Cinderella_Meet.jpg|Cinderella DMW2_-_Alice_Meet.jpg|Alice DMW2_-_Peter_Pan_Meet.jpg|Peter Pan DMW2_-_Tinker_Bell_Meet.jpg|Tinker Bell DMW2_-_Aurora_Meet.jpg|Aurora DMW2_-_Marie_Meet.jpg|Marie DMW2_-_Winnie_the_Pooh_Meet.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW2_-_Piglet_Meet.jpg|Piglet DMW2_-_Tigger_Meet.jpg|Tigger DMW2_-_Eeyore_Meet.jpg|Eeyore DMW2_-_Ariel_Meet.jpg|Ariel DMW2_-_Belle_Meet.jpg|Belle DMW2_-_Beast_Meet.jpg|Beast DMW2_-_Aladdin_Meet.jpg|Aladdin DMW2_-_Jasmine_Meet.jpg|Jasmine DMW2_-_Jack_Skellington_Meet.jpg|Jack Skellington DMW2_-_Sally_Meet.jpg|Sally DMW2_-_Hercules_Meet.jpg|Hercules DMW2_-_Lilo_Meet.jpg|Lilo DMW2_-_Captain_Jack_Sparrow_Meet.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow DMW2_-_Rapunzel_Meet.jpg|Rapunzel DMW2_-_Flynn_Rider_Meet.jpg|Flynn Rider DMW2_-_Wreck_It_Ralph_Meet.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph DMW2_-_Vanellope_Von_Schweetz_Meet.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz DMW2_-_Anna_Meet.jpg|Anna Disney Worlds *Castleton - Magic Kingdom's World RETURNS. *Dwarf Woodlands - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World NEW. *Wonderland - Alice in Wonderland's World RETURNS. *Hundred Acre Wood - Winnie the Pooh's World RETURNS. *Atlantica - The Little Mermaid's World NEW. *Hawaii Island - Lilo & Stitch's World NEW. *Arendelle - Frozen's World NEW. Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNellie' as Daisy Duck and Chip Chipmunk *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy and Pluto *'Corey Burton' as Dale Chipmunk Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Magical World Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games